


Part of This Balanced Breakfast

by grrriliketigers



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Frankie and Grace disagree on what constitutes breakfast





	Part of This Balanced Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for femslash100's drabbletag 7: Grace and Frankie: Grace/Frankie - breakfast

Frankie dug into a stack of pecan and caramel pancakes, slathered in butter and drenched in maple syrup, forking out a slice out of the whole tall stack. She lifted it to her mouth and paused, seeing Grace lifting a martini glass to her lips. 

“You call that breakfast?” Frankie raised her eyebrows. 

“And your breakfast is so much better?” Grace scoffed. “That is all sugar and carbs.” 

“It has pecans.” Frankie insisted. “That’s a nut. That’s protein.” 

Grace plucked an olive out of the jar on the counter and dropped it into her glass. “Now it’s a balanced meal.”


End file.
